The Fans
The Fans are a group of vigilantes who believe Jacket was a hero instead of a murderer, and idolize him as such. They attempt to emulate his tactics in order to receive the same calls he used to receive. Unfortunately for them, Jacket was able to kill off most of the Russian mob, and consequently the Janitors have no reason to make phone calls anymore. The objective now for the Fans is to kill off random thugs they find, hoping that the media will notice them and that the mysterious calls will return. Two achievements are directly linked to The Fans: [[FANTASTIC!|'FANTASTIC!']] & [[FANATIC|'FANATIC']]. Members * Corey (Zebra): The first of the playable fans. She is extremely agile and has the ability to combat dodge. This allows her roll and dive, similar to The Son's technique Bodyguard, becoming temporally invulnerable, rolling under gunfire, avoiding melee attacks and knocking enemies back when entering a room. Corey has very long black hair and wears a Miami Dolphins jacket along with khaki pants and purple knee protectors. *'Tony'Tony (Tiger): His punches are lethal, but he cannot pick up any weapons at all - unlike the first game's Tony Mask and its lethal punches. Similar to The Son's technique Dirty Hands, he is able to kill fat enemies by first knocking to the floor and then performing a ground execution, as well as being able to perform ground executions on dogs, as seen in the Dial Tone trailer. The Son's technique Dirty Hands and the Tony mask are also both similar to Jake's Dallas mask. He wears a black t-shirt along with tan body armor and knee pads, and cowboy boots with spurs. *'Mark' (Bear): Starts with a pair of MP5s. Similar to The Son's technique Firepower, he is able to aim in separate directions by holding down the right mouse button, and has a full magazine of ammo for each gun in reserve. After his ammunition is depleted, he mounts his firearms on his back and reverts to using other weapons normally. Mark looks similar to Martin Brown, with the exception of his brown hair (and beard). He wears a blue shirt and a teal kevlar vest, while in the digital comic he is shown wearing blue football padding similar to Alex and Ash. Holding down just the right mouse button will spread the guns horizontally, while holding down the right mouse button and left shift will spread the guns vertically. * Alex (#1) and Ash (#2) (Swans): Sister and brother, respectively; she uses a chainsaw while he uses firearms. The player controls the former while the latter follows close behind, and both characters' attacks are in complete control. They wear green football padding as body armor (with orange shoulder pads for Ash) and Alex wears an orange backpack. Alex is the only one of The Fans to be seen without a mask; her face is a color swap of The Henchman's girlfriend. In the level 'First Trial' Alex and Ash can be seen outside the courthouse protesting. Hotline Miami 2 SPOILER WARNING: PLOT DETAILS BELOW While storming a tall building full of Russian mobsters ("Death Wish"), each of the Fans attack different floors (via separate elevators) with the goal of reaching the roof. The fans had planned to keep in contact through walkie-talkie however their scheme goes awry. After each playable Fan clears their floor, The Son (in a manic, drug induced state) manages to kill Mark via head wound and fatally wound Corey. The Son kills Ash then Alex with a gun on the roof. The last one to survive is Tony, who is seen holding out in a room surrounded by SWAT, accompanied by the motionless bodies of Mark and Corey. Detective Manny Pardo bypasses police command and enters the room Tony is in. Detective Pardo shoots Tony in the head after the latter makes an effort to surrender. Trivia * Each mask has its own specific owner, as opposed to one individual having all the masks at once. * According to Dennis Wedin, each fan has their own point of view and motivations. He has also said that the fans symbolize those who wanted Hotline Miami 2 to be the same as the original. * The Swan masked vigilantes are brother and sister. According to Dennis Wedin on Twitter, the chainsaw wielding swan is Alex, the sister. The gun wielding second swan is Ash, the brother. Alex has the number 1 painted on her mask, while Ash has the number 2. When one of them are killed during gameplay, the other one will automatically surrender. * Tony seems to be the only member of the crew that is actually more interested in using the "masked vigilante" act as a valid reason to kill random people, while Ash sometimes acts as the voice of reason of the group. * Corey has been confirmed as being female by Dennis, responding to a person inquiring on the character's clothing. * According to a conversation between Ash and Tony regarding their van, Tony is the only one of the Fans who is unemployed. * Alex regularly smokes marijuana, and can be seen rolling a joint in the intro to Moving Up. * In the digital comic's fourth issue, Corey wields a katana and Mark is seen wearing similar armor to that of Alex and Ash (though he seems to have moved on to legitimate kevlar by the time of Hotline Miami 2). Tony also uses a set of spiked knuckles that act as a tiger's claws and boots with spurs. * Mark is named after a community bear mask of the same name first released in Payday 2 * During the level Ambush, The Fans can be seen near the bar, suggesting a past in the military. * According to Dennis Wedin in a Reddit AMA, the Van the Fans own, was stolen from a police evidence parking lot. Category:Hotline Miami 2 characters Category:Hotline Miami 2 bosses Category:Hotline Miami 2 playable characters Category:Boss